Binge drinking by college students is a significant public health problem that results in serious social and health consequences. Members of Greek organizations (i.e., fraternities and sororities) are more likely to binge drink and experience related problems than other students. In addition, fraternity houses are frequently a source of alcohol for other students. An effective approach to reducing binge drinking and related problems is to reduce the availability of alcohol. We propose to develop a training program for Greek leaders that will encourage adoption of alcohol control policies to increase responsible service of alcohol in fraternity houses and reduce availability of alcohol to Greek and other students on campus. We will adapt an existing training program that has been effective in encouraging adoption of similar alcohol control policies in bars and restaurants. Like managers of bars and restaurants, Greek leaders are concerned about law suits and other legal actions, increasing the likelihood that they will be receptive to this type of training program. Ou proposed two-year study will be conducted in two phases with two primary aims: Aim 1. Develop a training program to assist Fraternity members and leaders and school administrators to adopt and implement effective and feasible policies and procedures to reduce alcohol-related risks at Fraternity parties. To accomplish this aim we will conduct qualitative research to identify conditions that may promote overconsumption of alcohol assess perceived barriers/facilitators to adoption of control policies and practices in Fraternity party settings. These findings, plus ou prior experience and input from consultants, will help inform development of gARM, a training that includes policy recommendations, messaging, and tools to facilitate adoption and implementation. Aim 2. Pilot test the gARM training program in preparation for a large-scale randomized trial. We will recruit Fraternities at two intervention and two comparison colleges to test the feasibility and acceptability of the gARM training and obtain estimates of program effects for future evaluation of effectiveness. This research addresses areas of need identified by NIAAA, by colleges and by Greek organizations, and extends findings from several prior studies and pilot work conducted by the Investigators. The study will use innovative methodology and guide new efforts to address college student drinking and related harms.